


街边的安纳塔（蘑菇安）

by EtheGipsy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, bottom!annatar, top!Melkor, 伪站街, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtheGipsy/pseuds/EtheGipsy
Summary: 在群里看到有小伙伴说想看安姐站街，死活复习不下去就摸了个鱼，车等考完再码吧。ooc预警，狗血预警。荣耀属于托尔金，ooc狗血属于我。lof上的被屏了。。。明明这么纯洁
Relationships: Annatar/Melkor, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 5





	街边的安纳塔（蘑菇安）

光线昏暗的巷子里，安纳塔和其他的同行一样，斜倚在斑斑驳驳的洋灰墙和木板门边。  
锃亮的尖头皮鞋，修身的西裤还带着折叠的痕迹，衬衫有一点微微的皱，扣子却扣到最上面，甚至还系了领带。西装外套搭在左臂弯里，右手拿着一只细杆烟，金色的长发随意地披散在肩上，烟雾朦胧了他的脸。  
乍看他和这破败脏污的巷子格格不入，却又由于发皱的衬衫和呛人的廉价香烟，产生出异常的和谐感。  
天色越来越暗。这里的夜晚比白天精彩。  
每一个年轻漂亮的男女都明里暗里关注着，那个新来的金发美人今天会遇到什么样的恩客。  
第一个，拒绝，连伸过来摸他的脸的手都被他挡住。“兴许他并不想赚这个又老又丑的男人的钱。”身边的同行想。不过总有人不想和钱过不去。  
第二个，拒绝，第三个，拒绝，第四个，拒绝……老的丑的拒绝也就算了，连帅气的都拒绝，同行已经开始窃窃私语，有个别心善的提醒他别太挑剔，他也只是笑笑，接着抽自己的烟。  
安纳塔没有等太久。  
一个高大的，穿黑风衣和皮靴的男人走进来。他英俊的脸上有几道细细的疤，气质阴冷慑人。有些人已经害怕得低下了头，直觉让他们开始害怕，这个男人如果不是来收保护费，就是来虐待折磨他们的。  
穿黑风衣的男人看也不看别的人，径直走到金发的青年面前，伸手捏住他的下巴，使他抬起头和自己对视。  
“玩的开心吗？”他问。不管安纳塔开不开心，反正他不开心，并且有点咬牙切齿。  
安纳塔把烟雾喷在他脸上。“开心，开心得很。”他回答，看着对面的人被劣质的烟雾呛得忍不住咳嗽，更是忍不住笑出来。米尔寇对这个幸灾乐祸的笑容有点恼火，却在怒瞪安纳塔的时候又被对方拉住衣领，强吻上去。然而米尔寇却并没有被这个吻安抚——或许安纳塔恶意的肢体挑逗也有一些功劳。  
“我想您走不了了，不如就买我今晚如何？”金发的小恶魔踮起脚尖在他耳边呢喃，热气撩红他的耳朵还不够，又轻轻舔了一下。  
“回去。”米尔寇已经不止是有一点咬牙切齿了，是非常咬牙切齿，同时伸手按住了安纳塔四处撩火的手。  
安纳塔显然并不想回去。他想了想别人报的价位，熟门熟路地伸手去摸米尔寇怀里的钱夹，数出五张胡乱塞进裤兜里，然后把人往身后的出租屋里带。安纳塔虽然打不过自己的老大，但功夫也不弱，趁其不备连推带拉的，倒也成功把人放倒在出租屋吱吱响的木床上，等米尔寇反应过来，安纳塔已经骑坐在他腰间，开始解他衬衫的扣子。  
“您已经花了五百买我一晚，请吧。”

小剧场：  
喵口：给你买的高定不穿，你为什么要穿地摊上买的衣服？  
安姐：你看哪个站街的穿高定，做戏不就要做全套。  
喵口：……难怪一扯就烂。  
安姐：我看你撕的不也挺开心。


End file.
